Electronic components such as multi-core processor generate heat during operation and the heat needs to be dissipated efficiently for the device to function properly. A common expedient for this purpose is to transfer heat from electronic component (e.g. FIG. 1-5, FIG. 2-5) to a heat spreader (e.g. FIG. 1-2, FIG. 2-2), and then to heat sink (e.g. FIG. 1-1, FIG. 2-1) through an integrated thermal path, which was established by attaching a heat spreader directly on the electronic component, and then a heat sink on the heat spreader using thermally conductive interface materials (FIG. 1-3, 4; FIG. 2-3, 4). Effectiveness of heat dissipation is dominated by thermal conductivity and mechanical integrity of the interface materials.
Due to the relentless pursuit of computing performance and functionality, improving heat dissipation becomes one of the central challenge issues. The recent trend in microprocessor architecture has been to increase the number of transistors, shrink processor size, and increase clock speeds in order to meet the market demand. As a result, the high-end microelectronic components are experiencing ever growing total power dissipation and heat fluxes, which increase the demand for effective means of heat dissipation.
Thermally conductive interface material plays a key role in terms of thermal dissipation efficacy of integrated electronic component packages, such as single-chip modules (SCMs) and multi-chip modules (MCMs) as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. Electronic components such as chips are bonded to substrates (FIG. 1-8, FIG. 2-8) via flip chip interconnect or other means of interconnection (FIG. 1-6, FIG. 2-6) to reduce package size and increase module electrical and thermal performance. The nominal thickness of bonding interfaces (also called bond line thickness—BLT, FIG. 1-3, 4 and FIG. 2-3, 4) filled with thermal interface material is typically about 3000 um and below. High end SCMs or MCMs are commonly assembled onto functional substrates via ball grid array (BGA, FIG. 1-7, FIG. 2-7) and other interconnection means to form system package. The integrated electronic component packages, such as SCMs or MCMs, see multiple thermal excursions at a peak temperature as high as 265 C during package assembly. For organic electronic component packages, thermal interface material experiences tremendous mechanical stress during module assembly processes. To retain an intimate interface contact as well as to absorb mechanical stress, a thermally conductive interface material has to be gel like with low modulus but high thermal conductivity. The present invention provides a capable thermally conductive composition which is interposed between any heat generating component and heat dissipation component to satisfies the aforementioned stringent characteristics in the application field of electronics packaging, LED, solar cell, image sensors, MEMS, wireless network devices, photovoltaic, and medical devices, auto electronics, etc.
There have been known a variety of polysiloxane (or silicone) based thermally conductive composition, including those which comprising an oranopolysioxane containing a silicon bonded vinyl group and organopolysiloxane containing a silicon bonded hydrogen. However, due to the further increase in power assumption, which results in high heat density on electronic component, a sufficient heat dissipation effect cannot be obtained using traditional thermally conductive material. Furthermore, Insufficient mechanical compliance of cured material could result in cohesive fracture introduced thermal failure.